


Blow Me

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, I Don't Even Know, I had too much fun with this, M/M, Scott is scarred for life, Silly Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearing your best friend tell his boyfriend to blow him is something Scott never wants to hear Stiles say. He is unfortunately not that lucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me

**Author's Note:**

> I really should consider getting a beta, until then I send my apologies.  
> I own nothing.  
> Hmm and now I cant remember if I've written a crack fic already or not.

“Blow me, Derek.” Scott hears Stiles say and all but chokes on air and skids to a halt. His face flames up and he wishes he could claw his eardrums out of his head.

He doesn’t mind his best friend and his Alpha shacking up anymore, not really, but he _does not_ need to know anything about their sex life. Stiles basically wreaking of Derek all the time is torture enough for him. But what bothers him most is they’re outside for fucks sake.

Scott is walking towards the back door to go outside to the back of the Hale property that’s secluded by the Beacon Hill Preserve, where the pack usually trains. Fate so has it that he’s early, earlier than the rest of the pack besides Stiles obviously.

“No,” Scott can here Derek snap out, neither of them are apparently aware he’s there. Which is a bad thing, Scott things, seeing as how Stiles can so easily and deeply distract Derek. It just shows poor Alpha skills really, it has nothing to do that he’s defiling his best friend on a regular basis.

“But Der-ek,” Stiles whines in a way that Scott has only heard when he’s determined to get something he wants, it makes him shudder at just _what_ Stiles wants. “C’mon, blow me just a little! I’m starting to get wet and sticky over here.”

Scott blanches and sways on his feet just a little. This cannot be happening to him. They cannot actually be doing this outdoors, out in the open. _Fucking voyeurs_ he thinks viciously tohimself feeling rather green around the gills.

He can hear Derek huff and can practically feel the alpha rolling his eye. “Okay fine, I’ll blow just this once just to shut you up.”

Okay so Scott is confused. Derek sounds like a douche of a boyfriend if he doesn’t give, which makes Scott just a little bit mad for his best friend who clearly doesn’t care and is blinded by the new car smell of his first serious relationship that isn’t just mooning over a certain strawberry blonde.

He shakes his head and decides to bit the bullet and stop them before they really get into it. Because seriously, there are just certain noises Scott _never_ wants to hear come out of Stiles, or Derek’s for that matter, mouth.

Scott take a deep breath and puffs out his chest and does his best scowl before stomping loudly the rest of the way to the backdoor, flinging the screendoor open and making it protest loudly and slam against the house as he does.

“Okay seriously stop just stop! You should be doing this inside, not out in broad daylight where any of the pack can just walk up on you….” Scott trails off, freezing in his tracks. Stiles stares at the beta wide eyed and flushed while Derek is leaning in, lips pursed and eyes a murderous shade of red.

He see that they’re both fully clothed, Stiles dick isn’t aired out for the world to see. There is nothing naughty going on.

What is happening is Stiles is holding a large bubble wand, outstretched to Derek’s face, the excess bubble solution dripping down from the wand and all over his hand.

Scott gapes at the two of them, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he scrambles for something to say.

“Dude, the hell?” Stiles ask, face scrunched up with confusion before turning a pointed look at Derek who growls menacingly, which has no effect on Stile whatsoever, his face twisting in discomfort before he gives in and blows a steady stream at the wand causing a multitude of bubbles to fly into the air.

Scott just shakes his head and turns on his heel and races back inside to hide until the rest of the pack shows up for training.

Back outside Derek chuckles and grins at Stiles. “We’re lucky he didn’t show up any sooner.”

Stiles laughs and nods while dipping the wand into the solution and blowing more bubbles into the air. “I know right, there are just some things I do _not_ need Scott to see.”

Derek nods along with him snatching the wand out of Stiles hand, unable to resist blowing bubbles for himself. He ignores Stiles protests and only gives it back when Isaac wanders into the backyard asking why Scott is hiding in the pantry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I don't even know. I looked over at my dresser yesterday when I was writing something completely different and saw my tube of bubbles just lying there and BAM plot bunnies tackled me and dragged me away from my other project. 
> 
> And to everyone waiting on a second part to my baseball!au I'm a pretty good ways into it, THIS little thing right here is what drug me away from it.
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
